lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
There are said to be 340 characters in L.A. Noire. Below is a list of characters that are known so far: LAPD * Cole Phelps (Protagonist) - Patrol Officer/Detective * Ralph Dunn - Patrol Officer - Phelps' partner in Patrol * Stefan Bekowsky - Traffic, Detective - Phelps's partner * Gordon Leary - Traffic, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Rusty Galloway - Homicide, Detective - Phelps's partner * James Donnelly - Homicide, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Roy Earle - Vice, Chief Detective - Phelps's partner * Lazarus Cafarelli - Vice, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Archie Colmyer - Vice, Lieutenant - Phelps's Commanding Officer * Herschel Biggs - Arson, Detective - Phelps's partner * Lachlan McKelty - Arson, Captain - Phelps's Captain * William Ward - Detective * Detective Tilden - Detective * Detective Case - Detective * Floyd Rose - Homicide Detective * Joseph Hobbes - Traffic Detective * Theodore Rossi - Detective * Roger Becket - Crime Scene Photographer * Clyde Hart - Patrolman * Jack Tabot - Patrolman * Enrique Gonzales - Patrolman * Leroy Tate - Patrolman * Sam Kaplan - Patrolman * Lieutenant Taylor * Mike Branigan - Patrolman * William Worrell - Police Chief * Clem Dalbey - Patrolman * Harry Sumner - Patrolman * Max Faber - Patrolman * Thomas Houlihan - Patrolman * Finis Brown - Detective Sergeant * Harold Caldwell - Burglary, Detective * Emmett Campbell - Patrolman * David Ramirez - Patrolman * John Dierkes - Patrolman * Levon Tate - Patrolman * Dudley Wheelright - Patrolman * Adrian Tucker - Investigator * Graham Sommers - Detective * Danny Aiello - Patrolman * Ray Pinker - Detective * James Hopkins - Lieutenant * Mel Fleischer - (Watch) Police Commander * Parker - Detective * Green - Detective (Parker's partner) * McManus - Detective * John Hopkins - Watch Commander * Frank Lacey - Watch Commander Suspects *Errol Schroeder - Upon Reflection *Wendell Bowers - Warrants Outstanding *Edgar Kalou - Buyer Beware *Adrian Black - The Driver's Seat *Frank Morgan - The Driver's Seat *Margaret Black - The Driver's Seat *Leroy Sabo - A Marriage Made in Heaven *Lorna Pattison - A Marriage Made in Heaven *William Shelton - A Marriage Made in Heaven *Mark Bishop - The Fallen Idol *Marlon Hopgood - The Fallen Idol *Gloria Bishop - The Fallen Idol *Jacob Henry - The Red Lipstick Murder *Alonzo Mendez - The Red Lipstick Murder *Hugo Moller - The Golden Butterfly *Eli Rooney - The Golden Butterfly *Angel Maldonado - The Silk Stocking Murder *Clem Feeney - The Silk Stocking Murder *Lars Taraldsen - The White Shoe Slaying *Richard Bates - The White Shoe Slaying *James Jessop - The White Shoe Slaying *Stuart Ackerman - The White Shoe Slaying *James Tiernan - The Studio Secretary Murder *Grosvenor McCaffrey - The Studio Secretary Murder *Garret Mason - The Quarter Moon Murders *Fleetwood Morgan - The Black Caesar *Jermaine Jones - The Black Caesar *Merlon Ottie - The Black Caesar *Jose Ramez - The Black Caesar *Lenny Finkelstein - The Black Caesar *Albert Hammond - The Set Up *Carlo Arquero - The Set Up *Jack Kelso - Manifest Destiny *Courtney Sheldon - Manifest Destiny *Mickey Cohen - Manifest Destiny *Reginald Varley - The Gas Man *Matthew Ryan - The Gas Man *Herbert Chapman - The Gas Man, A Walk In Elysian Fields *Walter Clemens - The Gas Man *Leland Monroe - A Walk In Elysian Fields, House Of Sticks, A Polite Invitation (Secondary antagonist) *Curtis Benson - A Polite Invitation *Ira Hogeboom - A Different Kind Of War (Secondary antagonist) *Henry Arnett - The Naked City *Harold Stoneman - The Naked City *Willy Reade - The Naked City Victims *Jessica Hamilton *June Ballard *Tan Do *Adrian Black *Julia Randall *Celine Henry *Antonia Maldonado *Evelyn Summers *Cornell Eustace Tyree *Tyrone Anthony Lamont *Theresa Taraldsen *Deidre Moller *Scooter Peyton *Everett Gage *Lester Pattison *Candy Edwards *Eddie McGoldrick *Chris Majewski *John Higgins *Patrick Connolly *Michael Driscoll *Walter Beckett *Hank Sawyer *Edwina Sawyer *Henry Sawyer *Jessica Sawyer *Mike Morelli *Lou Buchwalter *Harlan Fontaine Witnesses * Oswald Jacobs * Dudley Lynch * Nate Wilkey * Virginia Reynoldson * Jennifer Horgan * Margaret Black * Shannon Perry * Clovis Galletta * Andrew Fickman * John Ferdinand Jamison * Heather Swanson Others *Jack Kelso (Secondary protagonist) - DA's Investigator *Elsa Lichtman - Jazz club singer and Phelps' love interest *Harlan Fontaine (Primary antagonist) *Courtney Sheldon *Leonard Petersen- Assistant D.A. (District Attorney) *Albert Lynch - Los Angeles Fire Department - Arson Investigator *Guy McAfee *Dick McColl *Candy Edwards *Ivan Rasic *Richard Coombs *Gloria Bishop *Malcolm Carruthers *Ira Hogeboom *Curtis Benson *Johnny Stompanato *Stuart Ackerman *Carlo Arquero *Richard Bates *Gabriel Del Gado *Albert Hammond *Cliff Harrison *Celia Stanley *Juan Francisco Valdez *William Dewey *Anna Rodriguez *Marlon Harwood *Leroy Sabo *Michelle Moller *Mrs. Pattison *Fetcher Bowron *Leland Monroe *Henry Arnett *Fleetwood Morgan *Mrs. Phelps *Vernon Mapes *Grosvenor McCaffrey *Gordon Leitvol *Airto Sanchez *Hank Merrill *James Kennedy *Owen Daniher *Howard Parnell *John Cunningham *Lars Taraldsen *Don Steffens *Catherine Barton *Diego Aguilar *Harold Stoneman *Dudley Forman *Merlon Ottie *Benny Cluff *Walter Clemens *Olivia Volkert *John Holmes *Bernard Metier *Sgt. Chisholm *Marlon Hopgood *Herbert Chapman *Walter Robbins *Beverly Evestrom *Joe Nesco *Frank Osterman *Steven Bigelow *Sergio Rojas *Willie Holbeck *Russell Holbeck *Fred Nicholson *Donald Sandler *Terrance Chilton *Steven Hendricks *Arthur Moss *Eileen Clark *Audrey Gill *James Elsinore *Dmitri Pedachenko *Marlene Varner *Harry Sullivan *Daniel Ullman *Elinor Hopkin *Leo Epstein *Victor Jiminez *Arthur Moth *Marion Launders *Marguerite Cansino *Don Carraway *Walter Mensch *David Bremner *Deborah Williams *Arturro Rivera *Nelson Gaines *Cynthia Graham *Hanna Taraldsen *Dan Rogers *William Purdy *Benjamin Keever *Gianni Temperino *Victor Sanders *Freddie Calhoun *Frank Zeferelli *Stuart Barnes *Chin Wong *Willard Philbrick *Marianne Belle *Vernon McNeal *Wilt Edgerson *Harry the Bookmaer *Harry Douglas *Hollis Stone *Page Franklin *Ernie Barrow *Jacob Schmidt *Winifred Grey *Paul Kadarowski *Ivan Robinson *Elias Webley *Ambulance Officer Remy *Alvin Woolf *Saxon Shirley *Chuck Vanderhorst *Jake Rampley *Jack Foreman *Grace Houston *Sam Turner *Edward Hemmings *Stephen Vagg *Monty Reynolds *Herman Denzler *James Maher *Joseph Jackson *William Barlow *Rex Buckland *Troy Brown *Emily Luckenbach *Lena Taraldsen *Philip Tonkins *Darcy Connors *Karen Hiltscher *Eddie Findlay *Harold Kirby *Eddie Margolis *Adelaide Finch *Ray the Bookmaker *Garfield Henderson *Walter Tyler *Louise Steffens *Morris Greenfield *Daniel Wellington *Chester King *Nurse Dabner *Dale Gadberry *Betty Joyner *Emmet Schneider *Hank Newbern *Lewis Pelton *Maria Latorella *Ernest Avery *Alfonse Dagbo *Louis Lincoln *Lefty Roberts *Raymond Gordon *Lester Wagner *Francis Watkins *Jesse Dunne *Geneva Mayhew *Rufus Dixon *Calvin Shaughnessy *Kurt Holland *Eddie Adams *Ronald Bellamy *Charlie Conway *Doris West *Nathan Duntly *Elizabeth Eberly *Rudy Galletta *Florence Jenkins *Little Boy *James Hainey *Eileen Clark es:Personajes * Category:L.A. Noire